My shot
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Un edificio, una calle, un piso, una ventana. Bastantes factores separaban a Vash Zwingli de Feliciano Vargas. Pero créanme, no es el tipo de historia que se imaginan, pues Vash juzgó demasiado rápido a Feliciano, y el italiano no tenía tiempo para conocerlo/ decimosexto fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


Estoy en un duro periodo de pruebas, siento que la inspiración desaparece poco a poco **(o quizá sea el sueño).** Pero he querido dejar este one-shoot, que espero les guste.

Este nuevo one-shoot es para _"El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes"._ Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Junio:** Suiza e Italia Veneciano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 _-Cursiva:_ llamada telefónica, flash-back.

 **Advertencia:** golpes, algunos abusos menores, y lo peor, desesperanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y…no sé que más estoy demasiado perdida con el manga **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un edificio.

Una calle.

Un piso.

Solo una ventana que los separaba.

Pero Vash lo consideraba la vista perfecta para observarlo, en sus actividades domésticas antes de ir a trabajar (a ese nivel lo conocía, como un acosador). Buscando un conjunto alegre, que al mismo tiempo relucía su encanto italiano. El cabello al natural, peinado solo por su propia mano en las mañanas, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar su rulo.

Era alguien agradable, sonriente, optimista, sacando lo bueno de todo el mundo.

Y Vash tenía seis días para matarlo. El séptimo debía descansar **(1).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"− _¿De quién fue la orden?_

− _Los americanos._

 _Asintió, como si ya fuera costumbre que te pidieran que mataras a una persona, en especial si eran ellos. No obstante, para el suizo, se convirtió en rutina; y esas personas, en sus más acérrimos clientes._

− _¿Foto? ¿Información?_

− _El sobre a tu derecha−instantáneamente, lo tomó y vio a su próxima víctima. Decir que se sintió desconcertado, como ofendido, era poco._

− _Es una broma…-_

− _No los cuestiones. Se negaron a enviarme mucha más información._

− _Roderich…-intento reclamar._

− _Puedo cedérselo a Vincent._

− _Dame la maldita ubicación._

Así fue la conversación entre él y su socio. La misma de siempre, en la que el suizo, terminaba perdiendo, para su frustración.

Su negocio era solo para una minoría selecta: políticos, millonarios, mafias, que buscaban deshacerse de un obstáculo para sus objetivos. Según ellos, el fin justificaba los medios. Muy maquiavélicos.

Aun siendo bueno con los negocios, tuvo que cederle ese rol de negociante a Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein. Era su forma de pasar el tiempo. También era irónico, pues el austriaco fue atacado una vez por un mercenario, enviado por la competencia del, entonces, joven pianista. Lo más gracioso, es que el músico y el asesino se conocían de hace años.

Vash dejo el trabajo sin hacer, por la persuasión del otro (nunca lo admitirá) con lo único que lo haría cambiar de opinión: dinero.

Pasando a otro historia, con respecto "los americanos" son los gemelos Adams: Michael y Allen. Niños ricos en medio de ratas callejeras. No se les podía tomar en serio, por ello, hicieron algo de lo que seguro Michael Corleone estaría orgulloso: matar a quienes hicieran el amago de destruir lo que tenían.

El miedo era suficiente para mantener a raya a las personas.

Además de Zwingli y el austriaco, estaban los hermanos Van Der Hoeven, Antonio Fernández, Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Elizabeta Hedérváry; Nombres comunes para personas letales. El dinero los movía, apuntaba y apretaba el gatillo.

Eran buenos en eso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le causaba mucha confusión. Recordaba vagamente los rostros de sus víctimas, sin embargo sabía porque los aniquilaban. Ejem, "desparecían" por su causa.

¿Qué tenía Feliciano Vargas de diferente?

Observó su rutina diaria. Desde las mañanas, donde desayunaba con un café y algo hecho por sí mismo, para luego salir (solo eso hacía, como si no trabajara). Volvía para almorzar en el restaurante de al lado, para volver a su departamento, y hacer unos bocetos de unas pinturas sin concluir.

¿De verdad era ese el sujeto al que debía matar?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Esto es raro, Roderich.

− _Te lo digo de la forma más simple: o lo matas, o el cliente nos cancela. Significa que no habrá dinero._

−Tenemos otros clientes.

− _Vash, prácticamente, son nuestros mecenas−_ iba a replicar− _No somos los únicos, pero somos sus favoritos. Nos conocen como nosotros con esos dos. Demasiado para nuestro gusto._

El suizo sintió como la boca se le secó por esa declaración. Entonces…ellos sabían de la cabaña en los Alpes Suizos, lejos del gentío, rodeado por la belleza natural, donde, una jovencita de trenzas rubias y ojos verdes, preparaba galletas para los días en que su querido hermano iba a verla.

Comprendió que no era el único implicado. Roderich tenía a su hermano en una academia en Austria, lejos de saber que su hermano mayor estaba en un negocio sucio.

La misma ignorancia en la que Lily debía permanecer. Siempre.

Pasaron tres días, y si no asesinaba a su objetivo en otros tres más, el domingo ella no tendría a quien recibir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al fin hubo un cambio, quizá el necesario para tomar su arma y concluir con todo.

Una visita, era un chico similar al italiano, excepto por la dirección del rulo y su tono de cabello. La expresión de su rostro era semejante a la que Vash tenía…todos los días.

Los vio hablar, y leyó de sus labios las palabras "Nonno", "famiglia", "dignità" y "dovere". Traduciendolo velozmente, eran "abuelo", "familia", "dignidad" y "deber".

En toda la conversación, sintió que el rostro ajeno se le hacia muy conocido, aparte de ser semejante a Feliciano.

Fue cuando lo vio alejarse, que su memoria pareció hacer un "click". Y si acertaba, todo se resolvía a que los americanos no buscaban que matará a Feliciano.

Era una misión suicida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tan pronto sus sospechas fueron acertadas, se dio la prisa de avisar a Roderich. Cuando le contesto, empezó diciendo:

−Nos han engañado.

− _¿Disculpa?_

−Los hermanos no quieren que lo asesine−escuchó un suspiro, hastiado.

− _Te debo repetir, que esto es por la paga. Has dormido tranquilo antes, esto no es diferente._

−¡Lo es, Roderich! ¡Ellos nos quieren muertos!

− _¿Qué?_

−Feliciano no era el objetivo, es el señuelo; y al mismo tiempo, yo fui su señuelo.

− _¡Deja de decir tonterías, tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre-_

−Hace unas horas, un hombre vino a visitarlo. Lo reconocí, era Lovino Vargas−se sintió estúpido al no reconocerlo con solo oír el apellido−el nieto de Rómulo Vargas, la cabecilla de la Mafia−por primera vez, de parte de Roderich solo se escuchó silencio−Feliciano fue enviado a esta ciudad, con el fin de iniciarse ante todas las otras mafias; triadas, los Yakuza, bratvá, etc. Pero no era el único…-

− _Los hermanos−_ concluyó el austriaco.

−Consistía que debían pagar su entrada a ese mundo con sangre. Feliciano lo aplazó bastante tiempo, a diferencia de su hermano. Ahora, los Adams declararon superar al nieto de uno de los grupos más temidos ¿cómo? Matando a alguien imposible de asesinar ¿Qué más imposible que un mercenario y sus allegados? Pero esos dos planearon deshacerse de Feliciano, usándome a mí, y al mismo tiempo, tomando a su favor la misión de él, para demostrar que hicieron el doble de su trabajo; además de un mercenario, alguien de familia mafiosa es otra opción de imposibilidad.

− _¡Espera!−_ su voz estaba entre lo alarmado y exasperado. Lo entendía, ni siquiera supo cómo es que las palabras salieron de su boca. Estaba alterado, enserio− _¿Có-Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

−Mi propio verdugo.

A su lado, Feliciano movía las manos nerviosamente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− _Debes matarme._

− _Sí._

− _Debo matarte._

− _Eso entiendo._

− _¿Viniste solo para dejarme eso en claro?_

− _No, busco a contarte lo que decidieron no decirte._

" _ **La curiosidad mato al gato. Pero lo hizo satisfecho"−**_ _pensó el helvético, dejándolo pasar al lugar._

 _Luego de acomodarse en el suelo, le contó lo que sabía: la iniciación, el plan donde el mercenario no se esperaría ser asesinado mientras estaba ocupado en otro objetivo, y lo inesperado al momento de asesinar._

− _Mi abuelo necesita que sea parte de ellos. Mi hermano tiene el carácter, pero no forja aliados con tanta facilidad como yo; nos complementamos._

− _No quieres asesinarme._

− _No._

− _Debes._

− _Exacto._

 _La continuación del relato fue más fatal para Vash; el supuesto escondite de su hermana, no era tan secreto como esperaba. Fue un duro golpe de realidad._

 _Necesitaba decírselo a Roderich._

−Tal vez debí esperármelo de ese par−dijo el joven rubio−hacen lo que sea por escalar, y si se debe derramar mucha sangre, lo harán−el italiano asintió a sus palabras−Lo peor no es lo que has oído, sino lo que hay entre líneas.

Se miraron unos instantes, y el otro bajo la cabeza. Era más listo de lo que parecía.

−Si tú mueres, me integraré a la Mafia italiana, pero tu hermana no tendrá quien la cuide, y es posible que los hermanos intenten hacerle daño, incluso si yo tuviera la intención de darle protección. Si yo muero, fallaré a mi familia, e intentarán matarte por eso, incluso lo que más amas.

−En conclusión: ninguno sale ganando. Allen y Michael serían los triunfadores.

Silencio. El porvenir no parecía provechoso para ninguno de los dos. No tenían nada claro de lo que sería después de esos minutos.

Vash lo tuvo claro al mirar el arma de francotirador.

Eran las víctimas, y al mismo tiempo verdugos.. Por ello, las soluciones caían en una sola cosa.

Cruzó mirada con Feliciano, quien le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora ¿conocía lo que iba a hacer, o se disculpaba por lo que sucedería?

Fue rápido al levantarse del suelo, darse un impulso para lanzarse hacia el arma de fuego. El otro hacia lo mismo, estirando su brazo para agarrarlo.

La pistola tuvo entonces un nuevo portador.

Uno al otro se miraron. El primero, manteniendo la pistola en alto, mientras el segundo se resignaba.

Se presentó el momento de despreocuparse por el mañana, con solo mantener el arma en sus manos.

−Lo siento−dijo−Pero no perderé esta oportunidad.

Y jaló del gatillo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Y? ¿Quién fue el que dio el tiro? ¿Vash o Feliciano?

Final abierto, a libre interpretación.

Espero les haya gustado leerlo~ y dejen un lindo review~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
